


Treading On Strange Ground

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: On a mission, Jack learns more about trees than he bargained for.





	Treading On Strange Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Is it my imagination or are the trees blurred?"

"Jack, what is it with you and trees?" Daniel asked, reaching the mound where Jack was standing. "Hey! You're right, they do seem blurred."

"Carter, I think it's time for you to get out your doohickies and err, doohicky them." 

"Well, according to what the MALP telemetry sent back to the SGC, there is a breathable atmosphere, no energy signatures and no sign of life, sir but nothing about blurred trees." Sam Carter turned to hide her smile.

"I have never encountered anything like it before, O'Neill." Even Teal'c sounded a little bewildered by the sight before them.

"What did the UAV bring back, Carter?" Jack shook his binoculars, they seemed to be malfunctioning because when he looked through them, the trees still appeared the same distance away as they did without them.

"Pretty much the same as the MALP, although they did show blurred trees but we put that down to a fault with the UAV camera."

"Either the UAV and my eyes have the same fault or there is something wrong with those trees." Jack put his binoculars away in disgust. "Daniel, Teal'c stay here and watch our six, Carter you're with me."

Teal'c and Daniel watched as Jack and Sam cautiously made their way towards the tree line, Teal'c sensing something; something foreboding.

"I do not believe it is wise to go towards the trees, Daniel Jackson, I am greatly disturbed about the safety of Major Carter and O'Neill."

"Are you disturbed enough that I should call them back?"

"Yes."

Daniel clicked on his comm's unit. "Jack, Teal'c reckons it would be safer for you and Sam to return to our position."

"...."

"Jack?"

Teal'c watched as Daniel tried in vain to raise Jack and not wishing to waste any more time, he let his deep voice soar. "O'NEILL, MAJOR CARTER YOU MUST RETURN AT ONCE!"

It was obvious that Jack had heard but as he turned to acknowledge the fact, the trees suddenly shimmered. Daniel and Teal'c looked on in horror as their teammates disappeared from view, the trees seemingly swallowing them up. 

"JACK!" Daniel tried to run to the area where he had last seen Jack and Sam but Teal'c held him back. "Teal'c let me GO! We have to find them." Daniel struggled but Teal'c had a firm grip.

"Indeed we must, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c waited for Daniel's struggles to die down and for the young Tau'ri to listen to him. "We must use caution. It would be of no use to O'Neill and Major Carter if we found ourselves in their predicament."

Teal'c watched as Daniel acknowledged the wisdom of his words, the light in his blue eyes dimming as the fight left his body. Looking towards the tree line one last time, Daniel turned and headed for the Stargate.

"We will find them, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said with determination as he fell into step behind Daniel, hoping he spoke the truth.

* * *

The klaxons blared as General Hammond quickly made his way to the Control room. The SGC had four teams currently off world, none of which were due to check in for another few hours.

"Report sergeant?"

"Incoming wormhole sir, no GDO code yet." Chief Master Sergeant Davis pressed a few symbols on his keyboard. "It's SG-1's IDC." 

"Open the iris," Hammond commanded; SG-1 must be in trouble it was too early for their routine check in.

"Receiving a radio signal, sir."

"General Hammond, this is Daniel Jackson. Jack and Sam have disappeared. We request back up sir," Daniel's disjointed voice sounded throughout the Control room.

"Explain, Doctor Jackson."

"We're not really sure what happened, one minute they were there and the next they were gone."

"It was most peculiar, General Hammond, the trees... shimmered."

"They what? Teal'c did you just say the trees shimmered?"

"I did indeed, General Hammond."

"SG-3, be geared up and ready to go in thirty minutes, SG-8 you're on standby." After making his announcement over the base's Tannoy, Hammond returned to his conversation with Daniel and Teal'c. "Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, I'm sending SG-3 to help in the search and rescue of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, ETA in approximately thirty minutes."

"Teal'c and I will be ready, thank you, General."

After shutting down the Stargate, Teal'c and Daniel began their wait.

Twenty-eight minutes and forty-five seconds later, SG-3, commanded by Major Warren, stood at the bottom of the ramp watching as the chevrons engaged.

"Chevron five locked...chevron six locked...chevron seven...chevron seven has failed to engage." Sergeant Davis turned to look at the General.

"Is there a malfunction with the Gate?" Hammond asked sharply.

Davis looked at the computer monitor and pressed a few keys. "No sir, the diagnostic shows no problems."

"Sergeant Siler and Lieutenant Simmons, report to the Control room immediately." General Hammond clicked off the Tannoy and looking worried, frowned at the Gate.

* * *

"Where are they? They should have been here by now." Daniel checked his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to contact the SGC again, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c was also concerned; it was unusual for SG-3 to be late.

Daniel quickly dialled up the Gate. "General? General Hammond, what's happening? Why haven't SG-3 arrived as scheduled?"

"Doctor Jackson, at this moment in time we are unable to establish a wormhole connection with P3X-673."

"What? Why not?" Daniel looked towards Teal'c with concern.

"As of yet we don't know but rest assured we're working on it. It might be best for you and Teal'c to return to base."

"I do not believe that would be wise, General Hammond."

"I have to agree with Teal'c, what if we can't get back? Then what will happen to Jack and Sam?"

"You have forty-eight hours gentlemen, then you are to return to base...that's an order, Doctor Jackson." 

"But General..." Daniel started to protest.

"An order son. In the meantime, we'll work on the Gate from this end. If and when it is operational, we'll send SG-3 as scheduled."

After a few more words, Daniel shut the Gate down.

"Well, looks like we're on our own, Teal'c, let's make our way back to the mound where we first noticed the trees."

Teal'c took point and Daniel followed, thinking about the last time he'd seen Jack. Please God, don't let it be the last time I see him, Daniel silently begged anyone who cared to listen. Reaching the mound the remaining members of SG-1 looked towards the blurred tree line.

Noticing Daniel's distressed look, Teal'c placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. Daniel gave the stoic Jaffa a small smile of appreciation, knowing that although Teal'c hadn't expressed his feelings, that didn't mean he didn't feel Jack and Sam's loss just as deeply as Daniel did.

"You're right Teal'c, we'll get them back, we have to," Daniel stated quietly.

"Of this I am certain, Daniel Jackson." 

Moving to the opposite side of the mound from the tree line, the two comrades set up camp. Daniel was convinced he wouldn't sleep much tonight, he was too used to having Jack with him. Teal'c watched as his young friend went through the motions, not really aware that he was doing the same.

"Teal'c? Does it feel different to you?"

"That is to be expected..."

"No. I mean does the air feel different to you? There was...I don't know...a kind of charge in the air. Of energy if you will." Daniel lapsed into silence, unsure if he had made himself clear enough.

"I too, felt that energy. It is not present now."

"Hmmm," Daniel thought absently, taking a sip of his coffee as he contemplated the significance of no energy. 

Teal'c caught a blur of archaeologist as Daniel rushed passed to stand on top of the mound. "Of course, why didn't I realize that before?" Daniel admonished himself as he continued to stare at the trees.

"What is it, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, copying Daniel and staring at the trees.

"The trees aren't trees," Daniel said excitedly, as if that should explain everything. At Teal'c's clearly unimpressed expression, Daniel continued. "They're not trees, they're energy. That's why they're blurred. The vibrations of the energy cause the trees to look blurred from a distance." Daniel moved hurriedly towards the tree line.

"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c called out in warning.

"Teal'c it's okay, whatever the trees were designed to do they've done it. That's why we can't feel the energy in the air. Perhaps they've transported Jack and Sam to another part of the planet. Maybe we'll be able to find something, anything that can tell us where they are."

"I do not believe we will find a sign saying `They went that way', Daniel Jackson."

* * *

Well this is inconvenient.

Jack tried to ascertain his surroundings but was unable to see; wherever he was it was very quiet. He felt like he was in one of those isolation chambers, the ones that you float in, so that you can't hear anything and your body feels weightless.

Like I don't have a body. That would explain why I can't see, touch, shout an' all. Please tell me I'm not just a consciousness? Fuck! 

Hey! I want that body back. It might be getting old and not working as well as it did but it's mine, you hear me? Mine!

Jack hoped that whoever had done this was telepathic, so he could really give them a piece of his mind. 

God! I hope Carter's all right; I think Teal'c and Daniel were too far away so they should be safe. That's something I suppose. Jesus, Danny, I hope you're safe. I need you to be safe, you're the only thing that's gonna get me through this.

* * *

"Do you sense anything Teal'c?" Daniel asked, as they stepped past the first trees."I am uncertain...there appears to be something regarding the trees..." Teal'c reached out a large hand to trace the bark of the nearest tree.

Daniel watched as the warrior seemed to enter some kind of trance, nothing like Kel'no'reem; his eyes were open for a start and it was if he were listening intently to something.

"What is it?" 

"People, Daniel Jackson. It would appear the trees are people." Teal'c turned with a confused look in Daniel's direction, almost as if he expected his friend to have all the answers.

Daniel stood rooted to the spot as he processed what Teal'c had told him. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. People, Teal'c had said people. Oh my God! Daniel spun round to look at the hundreds upon hundreds of trees surrounding them.

"I believe the trees to be a device that holds the consciousness of individual beings."

"A trap?" Teal'c merely bowed his head in agreement with Daniel. "What about the bodies? And how are we going to get Jack and Sam back?" Daniel looked at the trees a little warily; wondering about the kind of person the tree he was standing next to, might be like.

"Of that I am unsure." Teal'c walked to the next tree and placed his hand upon it.

"If it's a trap, why just Jack and Sam? Why not us as well?" Daniel asked as he too, placed his hand against a tree.

Hello, I'm Daniel, Daniel Jackson. I'm a peaceful explorer from Earth. Don't be afraid.

HELP ME! HELP PLEASE HELP!

Daniel quickly withdrew his hand; the fear and torment in the voice making him break out into a cold sweat.

* * *

Sam had come to the same conclusions as Jack but whereas Jack was worried about his team, Sam was wondering about the technology used to separate the consciousness from the physical body. Underlying her curiosity was the realization that thinking about the technology was her way of dealing with her growing fear that, maybe, they weren't going to get out of this one.

Calm down, of course we're gonna get out of this one, we always do.

But what if we don't this time? We'd need something like Harlan's technology...Harlan! Of course! He'll be able to help.

Crap! I can't fucking tell anyone that though can I?

It'll be okay, Daniel will think of it...Yeah Daniel will think of it. I have to believe that or I'll go crazy.

Just keep reminding yourself what brilliant people work for the SGC; just keep thinking about some of the best minds in the world working to get me out of...of whatever the hell this is.

* * *

Teal'c and Daniel were trying to harden themselves to the anguished voices they were encountering during their search for Jack and Sam. It wasn't going too well. It was taking an enormous emotional toll on both men as they continued; they had to; not finding the missing two members of SG-1 was not an option. So they sucked it up, putting the emotional pain to one side to deal with later, they touched trees well into the night. When they had discovered that a tree wasn't Jack or Sam they marked it by putting a dab of camouflage cream on it, hard to see but as it was all they had and they knew to look for it, it would do.

"Daniel Jackson, it is time for us to return to camp." Teal'c braced himself for the argument to come.

Heaving a sigh, Daniel nodded his head and walked towards camp. He was physically and emotionally drained, he didn't want to stop but knew he must, for Jack's sake he would. A small, tired smile played about his mouth as an image of Jack, nagging him to get some rest, came to mind and an image of Jack kissing him senseless, distracting him from whatever he happened to be working on at the time.

The image strengthened Daniel's resolve to find Jack and he walked a little straighter, tomorrow he would find his cantankerous Colonel...no matter what it took.

Teal'c watched all this closely; he knew what Jack and Daniel were to each other. He had never mentioned it, he didn't approve or disapprove; it was just the way things were. It had no detrimental effects on the team or their fight against the Goa'uld, so Teal'c kept his own counsel on the matter.

Once they reached camp, Daniel immediately started a fire. He used wood Teal'c had collected from non-shimmering trees nearer the gate, the idea of using wood from a shimmering tree made his stomach roll with abhorrence.

After finishing their meal, Daniel offered to take the first watch, Teal'c retreating to his tent to perform his daily ritual of Kel'no'reem. Daniel walked the perimeter of camp, half a mind on his task, the other half thinking of Jack.

"Daniel, time to wake up buddy." Daniel cracked an eye to see Jack at the side of the bed, coffee in hand.

Grunting when he looked towards the clock and saw the time, Daniel stretched out his hand to take the coffee, only to have Jack move it out of his reach. Jack leant down to capture Daniel's sleep softened lips and for a few blissful moments their tongues duelled as Jack carded his fingers through Daniel's silky hair. Parting reluctantly, Jack handed Daniel his coffee.

"Thanks Jack, perfect morning wake up, coffee and you. Life just doesn't get any better," Daniel smiled as he took his first appreciative sip of coffee. Closing his eyes he moaned low as the liquid slipped down his throat.

"How the hell do you do that?" Jack asked as he sat on the edge of the bed to watch Daniel.

"Do what?"

"Make drinking a cup of coffee look like you're about to come." 

Daniel sighed deeply; the ache in his heart grew with every passing hour. How was Jack coping? Does he know I'm not leaving until I find him? How am I going to free him once I do find him? These were just a few of the questions Daniel asked himself.

Checking his wristwatch, Daniel went to let Teal'c know it was his turn to stand guard.

* * *

Jeeze, it feels like I've been here forever. I can't even sleep to help pass the time, I can think of Danny though. Think of all the good times we've had and all the good times we will have. Like the first time we went to the cabin after we got together, I got the catch of the year, no make that the century. Jeeze you were hot that weekend Daniel.

And then when you went all Alpha male on me, fucked me damn near through the kitchen table, didn't think I'd be able to sit down for a week. But damn, it was worth it. I love it when you lose it like that. Love the fact that it's me and only me that makes you do that, getting all hot and sweaty, breathing all ragged and eyes almost black with desire. God! Do you know how truly fuckable you look like that? 

I know you're out there somewhere Daniel, trying to find me, trying to get me back to you...back to my home. 

I hope you're not working yourself too hard...nah! Teal'c will make sure you take a break, get some rest and eat. Shit! I sound like my mother!

This silence is driving me nuts; you'd think they'd at least play some background music or something.

Wonder how Carter's doing?

Probably pissed that she has no doohickies or that she can't tell somebody that she's figured out what's happened and how to get us out of this.

Of course she could be scared, just like me. 

Yeah, yeah I know. The big bad Colonel Jack O'Neill is scared, hey! At least I'm man enough to admit it.

Hang in there Carter, Daniel and Teal'c won't give up.

* * *

As soon as it was light enough, Daniel and Teal'c returned to their search. Marking trees as they went along, it would appear some hadn't been trapped for long while others had been there for millennia. With nothing but their minds for company, a lot had slipped into madness. Daniel and Teal'c were determined that wasn't going to happen to Jack and Sam and speeded up their efforts.

"How are you doing Teal'c?" Daniel asked as he handed the Jaffa a canteen of water to quench his thirst.

"I am well, Daniel Jackson. We have eliminated many trees, I believe we will find them soon." Teal'c finished with the canteen and watched as Daniel took a long draught of the slightly warm liquid.

"I hope you're right Teal'c," Daniel said softly, as he looked at all the trees still remaining.

The men stood in comforting silence while drawing strength from each other before returning to the daunting task ahead of them.

The sun moved overhead and dipped into late afternoon, with no success. Daniel's spirits were flagging, doubts and fears assailed his mind. What if they never found them? What if they found them but were unable to release them? What if this was all a monumental waste of time? Daniel silently cursed himself for that last thought.

"Daniel Jackson, come quickly I believe I have found Major Carter," Teal'c's excited voice had Daniel running.

The archaeologist skidded to a stop at the tree Teal'c was touching hope flaring in his heart.

Sam, Sam are you okay? You're not hurt are you?Daniel, no I'm fine, really I'm fine. Teal'c tells me you haven't been able to locate the colonel yet.

No, no we haven't, Daniel thought despondently. 

Don't worry Daniel you will, I know you will.

Thanks Sam and you're right, we found you so Jack should be a piece of cake.

"Daniel Jackson, continue your search for O'Neill. I will stay with Major Carter and explain what has occurred with the Stargate."

Daniel gave a nod of agreement.

Sam, I'm going to keep looking for Jack. Teal'c will stay and keep you company.

Good luck Daniel.

"I'm going to check the trees in the immediate area, maybe they've been kept close together."

"I am confident that Colonel O'Neill's location will be ascertained soon."

Teal'c? Teal'c you still there?

I am indeed, Major Carter.

Please don't leave, Teal'c.

I will not.

Thank you. Teal'c tell me, why haven't the SGC sent any back up?

That is not possible at this time, Major Carter.

What? Why not?

Teal'c proceeded to tell Sam everything he and Daniel knew so far. Which wasn't very much.

* * *

Daniel went from tree to tree to no avail, he had long since moved out of sight of Teal'c. He felt isolated and alone in his search; he wondered how isolated and alone Jack must have been feeling. The thought was anything but comforting, making his heartache.

"I'll find you Jack, I won't quit until I do," Daniel whispered determinedly into the encroaching darkness.

A few hours later and Daniel knew he had to call it a night. He and Teal'c were going to have to move the camp to where Sam was. He didn't want Sam to spend any more time alone than she already had. Turning, Daniel tripped over an exposed root, landing in the undergrowth on all fours.

"Great, just great. A perfect end to a perfect fucking day," Daniel ground out.

Unthinkingly Daniel reached a hand out to grab the nearest thing to help haul him to his feet, it was, of course, a tree.

DANIEL?

JACK? Oh my God! Jack is that you?

Yeah Daniel it's me, fuck! It's good to hear your voice, now get me the hell outta here! 

Daniel had to resist the urge to fling his arms around the tree, after all Jack wouldn't feel it, or so he assumed. 

Shit! Jack I can't, we don't know how to yet. We only found Sam a few hours ago. 

Crap! How is Carter?

She's doing okay. Teal'c is with her now. There's something else as well...

I know I'm going to regret this...what?

We have no back up; the SGC can't establish a wormhole to this planet.

Can you get the Gate to work this end?

Yes.

Well that's something.

Jack?

I'm okay, Danny.

Are you sure?

I am now that you're here.

In Jack speak, that means I love you, right?

Yes Daniel, it means I love you. 

Good, because I do too.

What, you love you too?

No, you.

Me?

Yes, you.

Just checking. Daniel where am I?

Crap!

Crap? That's not a place I'm familiar with. Daniel!

Oh boy, Jack I hate to tell you this but...

Oh fer cryin' out loud, spit it out, Daniel.

You're a tree!

Daniel waited for Jack's explosion; he became more worried as the silence stretched.

Jack?

What do you mean I'm a tree?

Daniel licked his lips nervously. 

The blurred trees, they all contain the consciousness of people.

You mean every single one of those trees is a person? There were hundreds maybe thousands of trees, how did you find me?

Luck, that's all it was, just shear luck. Jack, I'm going to have to go...

What? No! Daniel don't leave me...

Jack, it's only for a short while, I have to tell Teal'c and Sam that I've found you.

Okay, just hurry back please.

The almost pleading desperation in Jack's voice tore at Daniel's heart.

I'll be back as soon as I can Jack; you won't spend another night alone, I promise.

Being alone isn't the problem Daniel; it's the not being able to do anything. Not being able to see anything, not being able to make sure my team is okay. It's driving me up the fuckin' wall.

* * *

"TEAL'C! Teal'c, I found Jack," Daniel panted for breath.

Teal'c what's going on?

Daniel Jackson has located O'Neill.

Thank God for that, how's he doing?

"Is O'Neill well, Daniel Jackson?"

"He's err, doing as well as can be expected Teal'c. I'm going back to camp. I'll get a few things, sleeping bags and the like."

"I'll accompany you."

"No, no that's alright, you just stay here with Sam, I won't be long."

"Very well."

Daniel made it back to camp in record time, he was going to keep his promise to Jack and be as quick as possible. Dumping out the contents of his pack, Daniel hurriedly filled it with sleeping bags, spare clothes, MRE's and a couple of canteens of fresh water. What the hell, he thought as he picked up the coffee and packed that in as well. Jack would understand he needed coffee, more now than ever.

"Damn!"

Jack's stuck on an alien planet in a goddamned tree and you're worrying about coffee, shit! Get your priorities right, Jackson!

Slinging the pack over his shoulder, Daniel made his way back to Teal'c and Sam.

* * *

As Daniel drew close to the tree that was actually Sam, he noticed that Teal'c was nowhere to be seen.

Sam where's Teal'c?

He said he thought he could hear something and went to have a look.

Did he mention what he thought it could be?

No, he just said he'd be back soon; I'm not really sure how long ago that was. It's kinda hard to keep track of the time at the moment.

Yeah, I should imagine it is.

Daniel wanted to go and search for Teal'c but he didn't want Sam to be left alone. He'd also been away from Jack longer than he planned. 

Sam, I'm going to go and look for Teal'c, I'll also let Jack know what's going on. He's probably wondering where the hell I've got to by now.

Okay, when you see Teal'c, tell him to hurry. It's unsettling being here alone.

I will Sam.

Daniel dropped his pack to the ground. Having no idea which direction Teal'c had taken, he made his way back towards Jack, he'd let the Colonel know what was happening and then find out what had spooked the Jaffa into leaving Sam. 

As Daniel neared the area where Jack was, he heard a sound that made his blood run cold, the sound of a death glider. Daniel began to run.

"Teal'c, the tree to your left is Jack," Daniel shouted spotting the big Jaffa, he urged his legs to carry him faster.

"Of that I am aware, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c looked to the sky as the death glider made to turn around and come back to their position.

Teal'c activated his staff weapon and dropped to a defensive position, waiting for the glider to come close enough for him to take aim. The glider opened fire and trees exploded, splintered and burned.

"NOOOO!" Daniel bellowed as he ran even faster, returning fire with a volley from one of the P-90's he'd picked up after Jack and Sam had disappeared.

Teal'c and Daniel kept firing until the glider began trailing smoke. Teal'c watched as it took a nosedive into the ground, kicking up dirt and dust until it finally came to a rest. Before the dust had chance to settle the glider exploded.

Daniel ran past Teal'c to the tree that was Jack; it lay broken and splintered on the ground. Reaching out a hand he hoped to still feel Jack's presence. There was nothing. Daniel's heart pounded in his chest, the blood rushed in his ears, his world narrowed and centred on the man he loved. Jack couldn't be gone, he couldn't. There were no more smart ass remarks, no more I'm just a dumb colonel...no more I love you Danny...nothing.

Teal'c watched the emotions running across his friends face, shock, horror, pain, anguish and finally there was just cold hard rage, as if Daniel was no longer Daniel, even his vibrant blue eyes had become as cold as ice.

"The snake head bastards will pay for this, every last one of them." Daniel's words were all the more chilling for their gentle quietness.

"Err, Danny there's people...lotsa' people."

Daniel spun round in shock, that was Teal'c's voice but it definitely had a Jack spin to it.

"Jack?"

"The one and only," Teal'c-Jack grinned.

Daniel absently felt his ass hit the ground as his jaw tried to follow suite. He saw people, some were crying, some laughing, others seemed almost catatonic but the majority just looked scared and confused. Daniel could relate.

"Teal'c!" Sam called as she raced towards him; she flung her arms around the Jaffa. "I don't know how you did it but thanks for getting me out of there."

"Not a problem, Carter." Sam's eyes opened wide as she realized just whom she was embracing.

"Colonel?"

"The one and only," this time there was no big grin; Jack was becoming worried about Daniel.

"A death glider fired upon the tree Colonel O'Neill was residing in, I am unsure of the events after that." Teal'c explained.

"Daniel?" Sam gently shook Daniel's shoulder, watching as the light returned to his eyes.

"I'm...I'm all right, I've just been thinking." Daniel stood up and began dusting off the seat of his pants; Jack watched, the urge to help almost unbearable. 

"Should we be worried?" Jack quipped.

Ignoring him, Daniel looked at Sam. "How long can two consciousnesses share one brain?"

"I'm the wrong kind of doctor to answer that Daniel," Sam said, looking a little confused.

"Okay, think of it this way, the brain works by using electrical impulses, sent along the neural pathways right?" The other members of SG-1 just nodded, wondering where the hell Daniel was going with this train of thought. "So if there are two consciousnesses sending different electrical pulses at the same time, how long before the brain can no longer cope?"

Sam and Teal'c-Jack just looked at Daniel blankly.

"Jack, what would happen if you had two bullets in the barrel of your P-90 and you tried to fire it?"

"You can't have two bullets in the barrel, Daniel."

"I know, but hypothetically, what would happen?"

"The gun would explode."

Daniel watched as the light dawned, he could tell when Teal'c-Jack and Sam understood what he was talking about.

"So, what you're saying, is that Teal'c's brain is gonna break eventually?" Jack asked.

"Colonel O'Neill, we must endeavour to locate your physical body, I no longer wish to have a groupie."

"That's roomy Teal'c, roomy...aww never mind."

"Sam, how did you get your body back?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a theory..."

"Go figure."

"Jaaack," Daniel admonished.

"Sorry, do go on, Major."

"As we know, the trees weren't trees at all, just containment vessels for our conscious minds. As such, there had to be some safety protocols in place, so when the glider opened fire, I think it triggered those safety devices. Allowing the specimens, our consciousness' to escape by bringing both consciousness and physical body together. That way the specimens, us, are able to retreat to and or find safety." Sam gave a half smile and a little `well it's the best I could come up with in such a short time' shrug.

"So, if you're right, the trees were just specimen jars and as your body was returned to you so quickly, that must mean that the bodies were stored close by," Daniel guessed.

"We'll head back to camp," Jack announced. "It's getting pretty late. We'll get some sleep, something to eat and start the search for my body in the morning."

"What about all these people, Jack? We can't just leave them here." Daniel's sense of morality kicked in, even though he just wanted to find Jack's body and go home.

"Daniel, it'll take us weeks to send all these people home. That's assuming they even know the Gate addresses, they could have been brought here by ships for all we know," Jack said in exasperation.

"I don't think they were brought here by ships, sir."

"Oh really? And why is that, Carter?"

"Well, a lot of them seem to be making their way to the Stargate anyway. Also, I think whoever designed all this did so with a purpose."

"Ya' think?"

"What I mean, sir, is that if you wanted to ensure a certain level of intelligence in your specimens, what better way than to use the Stargate benchmark. Being able to understand and utilise the Gate shows that level of intelligence."

"So, no ships then? Well if they came through on their own, they can go back on their own. Okay, Daniel?"

"I...I suppose." Daniel didn't sound too convinced but would go along with it for now.

* * *

Back at the camp they fell into their familiar routine, Teal'c-Jack collected firewood and set about building and lighting it, Daniel put the coffee on and Sam sorted the supplies. Even she couldn't make MRE's taste any worse.

After they had eaten and cleared away, Teal'c-Jack said he'd take first watch so that Sam and Daniel could get some sleep. It would also give Teal'c and Jack some time to come to terms with the predicament they found themselves in, that was going to be hard especially for Teal'c. Jack was never still, all that nervous energy kept at least one body part in constant motion. Teal'c on the other hand was statuesque in his stillness, preferring a calm and ordered mind as well as body, meditation over action, quietness as opposed to the noise Jack liked to surround himself with.

In fact if Teal'c were to ever use the phrase, he'd probably say that `Jack was driving him nuts'. 

"Sir, whilst we were eating, the instruments I'd set up recorded a couple of energy anomalies about four clicks to the east. It's not much to go on but it's all we have at the moment."

"We'll start our search in that direction at first light, after everyone's had some rest," Jack said pointedly.

Some hours later Daniel found himself being gently awakened.

"Whaaaa?" 

"Come on sleeping beauty, open those baby blues," Jack said affectionately.

"Jack? What's up?" Daniel blindly reached for his glasses, blinking to try and remove the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just your turn to take watch," Jack smiled knowingly and handed Daniel the cup of coffee he'd brought with him.

"Thanks," Daniel said, indicating the coffee. "I'll move so you can get in the sleeping bag."

"That's okay, Teal'c needs to Kel'no'reem, besides I wanted to talk to you first," Teal'c-Jack lowered his impressive frame to sit next to the younger man.

"About?" Daniel asked, before taking an appreciative sip of coffee.

"You, me, this whole not having a body thing." At Daniel's worried look, Jack hastened. "It's okay, Teal'c knows about our relationship, apparently he's known for some time, as it didn't have any affect on anything else he figured it wasn't worth mentioning. Besides if he hadn't already known he would now, can't share the same brain and not know everything about the other."

"Oh," Daniel quickly quashed the jealousy he felt, at the thought that Teal'c may know more about Jack than he did. 

"I'm worried Daniel. What if we don't find my body? What if we find it and can't get me back in it? What'll happen to us then? I don't mind telling you Danny, the thought of us not being together scares me."

"We'll find it Jack, you have to believe that. Anything else is just not an option."

"So you do just love me for my body. Now that I look different, you don't love me anymore?" Jack teased.

"Jaaaaack! The way you look has nothing to do with it, although I especially like the just fucked, mussed look," Daniel practically leered. He never realised a Jaffa could blush. "Its just...well Teal'c's in there as well. No offence Teal'c." 

"I do not have offence, Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, um, good, that's good." Daniel still felt uncomfortable, after all these months of keeping their relationship a secret it was hard to be semi-open about it now.

"See, this is what I mean, Daniel. Teal'c knows and the fact that I'm in his body disturbs you. If this is a permanent thing where does that leave us?" Jack asked sadly.

"I don't know, Jack. I guess it's something we're both going to have to think about. I love you, I know I love you its just...well crap! This is weird even for us," Daniel sighed deeply. "There is no permanent, if we don't find your body..." Daniel left the thought unspoken.

"Daniel, what we have is rare. It's a once in a lifetime thing. All the times I've nearly lost you, all the times we've nearly lost each other. It's rammed home how important we are to one another. Our lives are sometimes so unreal, so bizarre, that what we share is the only reality that I can cling too. Without you...well..." Jack sighed deeply. "I mean how many couples can say they live and work together, and still realise, still appreciate how important the other is. That's us Danny, you and me. It's something I'm not willing to let go of, ever."

Taking a deep sigh of his own and then giving a warm, gentle and loving smile, Daniel said, "Wow!"

Leaning over Jack touched his lips to Daniel's cheek. At the same time, Daniel felt a brief and almost nonexistent brush across his groin, before Jack turned to exit the tent.

Daniel quickly scrambled after the big man. "That was you, right Jack?" The only reply Daniel got was a deep rumble of laughter. "Jack? It was you, wasn't it?"

* * *

Early the next morning, SG-1 had already eaten and was making its way to the area Sam thought they'd find the source of the energy anomalies. They were heading east and now that they had gone a little further, were able to see an outcropping of large hills, also to the east.

"It's strange, sir but if these readings are right then whatever the source of the energy, it's coming from beneath those hills." Sam continued to study her instruments, a frown of perplexity marring her face.

Teal'c-Jack, who had been taking point, fell back and walked with Daniel. "How you doing, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Still trying to get used to this." Daniel's hand wafted up and down to indicate Teal'c-Jack. "Being inside Teal'c, is that like being a symbiote? I mean can you control Teal'c's body?"

"No. I can only do what Teal'c allows. If I want to go left and Teal'c wants to go right, we go right," Jack sighed. 

"That must mean that you're stored, for want of a better word, in a part of Teal'c's brain that has nothing to do with motor skills. That's err...interesting," Daniel surmised.

"In what way?"

"I have no idea, I just know it's interesting."

"Indeed," added Teal'c. 

As they neared the rocky hills, it became quite obvious that there was no sign of any caves, nothing in which to hide anything that could be generating the energy Sam was picking up.

"There must be a secret door or something," Daniel stated as he examined the exterior of the hills.

"Well that's... new."

"Daniel Jackson, I think this is what you are looking for."

Sam and Daniel both rushed over to where Teal'c-Jack was, looking at a flat outcrop of rock, with what appeared to be droplets of water. The only thing letting them know it wasn't ordinary water was the fact that the droplets seemed to be moving in a synchronized pattern.

"Sam, Daniel, work it out. Teal'c and I'll take watch." Moving away Teal'c-Jack took in their surroundings, looking for any un-friendlies or downright hostiles. Jack realised he'd been abrupt but the need to find his body over rode everything else.

"We'll just pull a rabbit out of our butts while we're at it," Sam muttered under her breath. Taking a closer look at the stone tablet the water-like substance was resting on, Sam and Daniel set to work on finding the solution. 

A few hours later, Teal'c-Jack looked toward the scientific half of SG-1 as they heard a loud `whoop' of obvious joy coming from one of scientists.

"It's fascinating, Colonel, really it is," Sam babbled as Teal'c-Jack approached her. "You see, at first, we thought it was just a simple job of finding a way of solving and then delivering the pattern but then we found there was also a sub pattern and we had to find a way of making both..."

"Carter! Can you open the damn thing or not?"

"What? Oh yes, it's quite easy really when you..."

"Ack!"

"Right, sir, here goes." Sam manipulated the droplets of water to the right configuration and watched in fascination as they began to move and coalesce; eventually they drained away into, what must be, significant areas of the stone tablet. They were all pretty impressed as a panel in the rock face shimmered and disappeared, to reveal a flight of stone steps leading beneath the hills.

Staff weapon at the ready, Teal'c-Jack slowly made his way down the stairs followed closely by Sam then Daniel. The air felt slightly warmer as they descended, it wasn't unpleasant just unnerving."Wow!" Daniel said, as he entered the chamber at the bottom of the stairs, immediately heading for the walls.

They had entered a big bright room at the centre of which, to Sam's eye, looked to be a form of generator but then again, it could just as easily be an elevator shaft. The walls glowed with florescent script; Daniel's fingers itched to trace them, it would be hard to translate but it wasn't impossible.

"How may I be of assistance?"

SG-1 whirled around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice; stepping forward Daniel gave his usual peaceful explorer speech.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, Daniel Jackson and this is Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c. We're travellers from a planet called Earth and you are?"

"I am Hano, the Curator."

"Curator? Curator of what exactly?" Daniel asked in confusion

"Of this facility, of course. It is my job to protect as much of the variances as the universe has, in case a disaster should befall it." Hano looked at SG-1 as if everyone knew that and they were being dense.

"Oh! Of course, err, Nanoo. We have a problem that I'm hoping you can help us with?" Jack asked.

"If I can assist I will be more than willing to do so."

"I seem to recall a tale such as this."

"From Chulak?" Daniel asked. He enjoyed listening to the stories Teal'c had been told as a young Jaffa.

"No. Your Tau'ri bible, it is the tale of Noah and his arc, Daniel Jackson."

"That's great Teal'c, perhaps we should just stick to the problem, you know? The fact that my body is still obviously missing." Jack looked pointedly at his lover, as if to say `I can't take you anywhere.'

Daniel gave a `well I can't help but be interested look', Sam tried not to laugh and Hano just looked confused.

"So Noah, you have a body around here stands about yay high?" Jack lifted his hand to indicate his approximate height. " Slightly grey hair and devastatingly handsome good looks?" Jack grinned.

"A body?" Hano enquired as he nervously watched Daniel looking closely at the script on the walls.

"Yeah, you know kinda' like this one," Jack indicated Sam. "Except a little taller, brown eyes not blue and well err, no breasts."

"No breasts?" Hano still appeared confused.

"No breasts, definitely no breasts."

"Not to change the subject," Sam gave the colonel a look that said she blatantly was. "Hano, could you tell me what that is?" Sam stepped over to what she thought of as a generator.

"It is a storage facility," Hano said dismissively, becoming more and more nervous as Daniel traced the script with his fingertips.

"What do you store in there?"

"It is not of import Major Carter."

Sam's suspicions grew, she knew when someone was evading the truth and Hano was definitely evading something. Finding out what was going to be tricky.

"Well thank you for your time. Jack, maybe we should look elsewhere? Hano clearly doesn't know what we're talking about therefore it can't be here." Daniel hoped that Jack got the message that he'd found something and they needed to leave, for the time being. 

"Elsewhere?" Jack sounded a little pissed off until he noticed Daniel's eyebrows move meaningfully. "Elsewhere sounds good. Okay Hano, it was nice meeting you, we must do this again sometime...."

After a few garbled goodbyes, Daniel and Sam ushered their eminent leader out the door, before he said something to really offend Hano. They walked a fair distance back to camp before taking a short break.

"So Daniel, you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"He's lying Jack, he's not a curator. He's nothing more than a glorified prison guard, albeit a high tech prison guard."

"I do not understand, Daniel Jackson?"

"Hano needs those bodies, that's how he generates the power to run this vessel."

"What vessel?" Sam looked around for a vessel, only to turn bewildered eyes back to Daniel.

"This isn't a planet at all, it's a huge ship!" Daniel replied agitatedly.

"Daniel that's impossible. A ship the size of this planet would give off one hellavan energy signature, it would light up the night sky."

"I don't know how it works Sam, I just know what I read and according to the scriptures on the walls, this is a ship that's been here for millennia using and discarding life forms." Daniel's hands moved expressively, signifying his unhappiness.

"Use them how?" Jack looked distinctly worried, visions of his body being used and abused ran through his mind.

"Apparently they're used as power cells, until they run out of energy then they're discarded." Daniel's face contorted with discussed

"Awww Daniel, you've been watching the Matrix again haven't you?"

"Jaaack... As weird as it sounds that's actually right.... not the watching of the Matrix.... but the way this ship works."

"Therefore, there must be another shimmering forest of trees, perhaps several."

"What makes you think that Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"This ship still appears to be receiving power. I do not believe Colonel O'Neill's body would provide sufficient energy."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my energy," Jack protested.

"I think the colonel's body is in the central structure, at first I thought is was a generator but now..." Sam's voice trailed off as the magnitude of what Hano was doing slowly penetrated SG-1's shock and confusion.

"Well, I don't think that Hano is just going to let us wander around until we find Jack's body, the problem's gonna be getting in without him knowing," Daniel mused.

"I'm open to suggestions," Jack said sombrely.

"Sir, how about if I go back and ask about the generator, give the whole `it could be a useful application back on Earth' speech, that way you and Daniel could have a nosey round?"

"Major Carter your plan will fail. Hano was most upset when you last enquired of the generator. I do not believe he would have changed his mind."

"Teal'c's right, Carter but thanks."

"I could go. I'll just ask him if he could explain the scriptures to me. Ask if there is anything written there that may help us in the search for Jack's body," Daniel suggested.

Jack's immediate thought was `hell no!' but after giving the idea some consideration, his shoulders sagged as he realised it would probably be their only way into Hano's complex. Jack hated when it was necessary to put Daniel in any danger, he knew Daniel was more than capable of defending himself but that didn't make Jack's blood pressure any happier about the situation. He wasn't known as SG-1's mother hen for nothing. Junior didn't seem to like the idea, either. He was squirming around enough to make Jack feel nauseous.

"It's the only way, Jack," Daniel stated quietly, understanding Jack's hesitancy. 

Scrubbing a hand down his face Jack answered. "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

A sombre mood descended on the team as they made their way back to camp, each caught up in their own thoughts and worries. 

Jack was worried about the possibility that they wouldn't be able to pull this off, the risk factor was high and they were working against the clock...if Daniel's theory was correct...and he hadn't been wrong yet. He was worried about the emotional toll it would put on Daniel if things didn't go to plan. Jack could imagine his lover beating himself up and wondering how things would be if he'd only done this or done that. Of course no matter what Jack or anybody else said, that was the kind of guy Daniel was. Jack just wished Daniel could see himself the way he did. A strong, reliable, loving, committed and dedicated team member, not to mention the best sex Jack had had in too many years to count.

* * *

Daniel once again made his way down the stone steps leading to Hano's inner sanctum, the absence of the rest of SG-1 giving him the feeling of a missing limb. He had given some spiel regarding the need to study the script on the walls, Hano professed that he himself didn't understand what they meant. Daniel didn't believe him for a moment but went along with it, telling Hano that if he was able to translate anything he would share the knowledge gained.

"The device you hold in your hand, what does it do?" Hano asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's err, a recording device. We call it a camcorder; it's capable of taking images, moving or still, so that we may study them later. Would you like me to show you?" Daniel replied, hoping that the more open he was, the more Hano would let him see.

"Maybe later, I must leave you for a short while. Please feel free to look around and take your still and moving images." Before Daniel could reply Hano left as quickly as he'd arrived the first time Daniel saw him.

Daniel was a little surprised that Hano had left him alone but didn't worry about it for too long, time was of the essence and Daniel was going to make the most of the time he had...Jack's life depended on it.

After an hour or so reading what was essentially the philosophical outlook of the society that created the ship they were on, Daniel made a momentous discovery; it was a detailed plan of how the device that separates the mind from the body works...the most important thing being how to reverse the procedure. Daniel tried to contain himself but couldn't help giving a little dance of joy at his discovery, he was just glad the other members of the team weren't there to watch him make a fool of himself.

He quickly taped everything necessary, sure in the knowledge that Sam would be able to work her usual techno magic and get Jack back in his own body. Once finished he packed his things and prepared to leave.

* * *

"What's taking Daniel so long? He should have been back by now." Jack once again massaged his temples; the headache that had begun as a dull throb earlier had now manifested itself as an all out attack on his frontal lobe.

"Are you feeling alright, colonel?" Sam had noticed Jack's odd behaviour.

"No, Major Carter, O'Neill is not, in fact, alright. As neither am I."

"What do you mean Teal'c?" Sam's forehead creased, she was as concerned about Daniel as Jack was, but had been worrying about the state of health of both Jack and Teal'c. Sam had noticed that over the last hour or so, Teal'c-Jack had become very pale and slightly disorientated, more and more he had been rubbing his temples and Sam was worried that time was running out. Hurry up Daniel, she silently prayed. 

"I have been attempting to kel'no'reem but have been unable to do so due to O'Neill's brain patterns interrupting the meditation process. If I am unable to perform kel'no'reem the symbiote will be unable to help us."

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson, it is not good."

"Daniel! Thank God. Did you find anything we can use?" Sam's relief at the archaeologist's return was evident in the heartfelt greeting she gave him.

"I think so, but I need you to look at the tape, it'll probably make more sense to you. I think I've found the instructions for reversing the process." Daniel made his way over to Teal'c-Jack and patted his shoulder consolingly, he was unable to say or do what he wanted but he could let Jack know he was worried about him.

Teal'c-Jack gave Daniel an understanding look and turning to Sam, Jack said, "Carter, you and Daniel work it out, Teal'c and I will try to kel'no'reem."

The two scientists watched as Teal'c-Jack made his way unsteadily towards one of the tents.

"How long as he been like that?" Daniel asked as he set up the video playback.

"Practically from the moment you left but it's been getting worse over the last half hour," Sam answered quietly.

Daniel tried to act nonchalantly but knowing he had already failed, his shoulders slumped with worry and fatigue. "Then we'd best hurry, Teal'c and Jack are depending on us."

Tracing his fingers across the viewing screen Daniel explained. "Okay, this basically explains the ideology of the society that built the ship. Now this, this is where it starts to become interesting. From what I can tell it's a detailed plan on how the device that separates mind and body works."

"I think your right," Sam confirmed. "These look like mathematical equations on how many people the ship needs to maintain maximum power and for how long each body would work, plus the rate at which they would have to be replaced." Sam kept looking at the screen before her. "Daniel, this is amazing, think about the level of technology it must take not only to recognize the energy a body creates but also to harness that energy. It's astounding."

"But does it tell you how to reverse the process?" Daniel asked, not quite keeping the impatience out of his voice.

"Yes, I think if we reverse the polarity of the device's power core that should essentially reverse the process."

"What?" Daniel said disbelievingly. "That's it? It's that simple?"

"Theoretically...yes. You see by changing the polarity of the power core you'd be...."

"That's great! Well what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we...."

"Hold on Daniel, reversing the polarity is simple; getting back into Hano's complex won't be. I don't think he'll be too happy about us coming in and changing his whole way of life, not to mention the fact we'd be breaking his ship."

"Breaking his ship, I never thought of that. How long would it take for the ship to power down?"

"Looking at these equations and the amount of energy the ship can store I'd say between three and five days." Sam added to the notes she had already been making, checking her calculations and conclusions.

"What happens when the ship powers down?" Daniel was concerned that something drastic could happen in the meantime.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked distractedly.

"Does it just stop? Does everything return to normal? We go home yadda."

"Let me have a complete look at the video, see if I can find anything else and I'll let you know. Don't go too far though, I may need you for translating"

"Okay, I'll go and let Jack and Teal'c know what's happening then I'll come back with some coffee." Daniel said, wishing there was more he could do but knowing it was sometimes better to just leave Sam with something and let her take it apart, figure it all out and give them the solution. He felt a little more positive about the situation now but wouldn't feel happy until they were all home safe and sound and Jack was in his own body.

* * *

"So kids, whadda we know?" Jack asked as he entered the tent before Daniel had a chance to leave and find him.

"Well, we know that the process is reversible and that Sam will be able to do it. The problem will be getting past Hano," Daniel said rather dejectedly.

"I'd like to know why he's let you have this information in the first place," Sam asked.

"Yeah...I kind of wondered that myself. It did seem a little too easy." Turning Daniel stared intently at the images on the screen, looking for anything that might indicate subterfuge. He was beginning to wonder if Hano had let him have free access to the script because he knew that it contained false information.

"Hano shouldn't be too much of a problem...should he?"

Sam gave Jack a worried look, as Jack knew the military side of things inside out. He'd already assessed the threat Hano posed to them and knew the answer to his own question. Obviously the kel'no'reem hadn't benefited either him or Teal'c. That meant that time really was of the essence and they couldn't waste any more, their plan was either going to work or fail. SG-1 wouldn't give up and would die together trying to save each other. Although Sam didn't want to die, the thought of it not happening alone, the fact that she'd be with her `family' was a comfort.

Taking Jack's arm Daniel said, "No Jack, Hano shouldn't be too much of a problem." Daniel indicated for Jack to sit on one of the sleeping bags. "Why don't you sit here and rest while Sam and I continue, we're gonna need you later."

"Daniel Jackson, why are you treating us as if we were a small child? We are not." Teal'c gave Daniel a pained expression at this imagined slight by his friend.

"Sorry Teal'c, I'm err...just worried about you both. I really should help Sam."

"Indeed."

Daniel rejoined Sam at the monitor and taking one last look decided that they had to take the information at face value; they would go ahead with the plan as already set out.

"I'll retro fit the electrics in this access panel here," Sam pointed to an area of the screen. "With one of the re-calibrated scanners, that should knock out any of Hano's defence systems giving us enough time to gain access and hopefully reverse the process." Moving to pack the re-calibrated scanner in her backpack, Sam continued. "Of course it might not work as I have no way of knowing just what kind of defences Hano has."

"It'll work," Daniel determinedly assured her. It has to, can't loose Jack, he thought to himself, it's like the drink Jack Daniels. You can't have one without the other. That thought brought a smile to Daniel's face.

"We should leave as soon as possible. The colonel and Teal'c seem to be getting worse and I'm not sure how much longer they can hold out."

"Okay, we move out in twenty minutes," Teal'c-Jack said as he stood up. "Daniel a word." Teal'c-Jack made his way out of the tent.

"Jack, we don't have much time, what is it?" Daniel asked a little preoccupied with the thoughts running through his mind.

"I don't want us to go into this without making sure you know how much I love and respect you. Ack!" Jack held up a finger to stop Daniel interrupting. "I'm not done yet. No matter what happens, even if this doesn't work, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything Jack, you know that. But this is going to work."

"Just in case. I want you to promise me that if this doesn't pan out, that you won't blame yourself, that you'll go on with your life and enjoy it. You deserve much more than shutting yourself off from the world, from your emotions. You should experience all the joys and yes the sorrows as well that life has to offer, please Daniel promise me this one thing." Jack knew he sounded desperate but needed the reassurance that Daniel was going to be emotionally okay if this all went pear shaped.

"Jack, this really isn't necessary. We're going to get this job done just like we always do, then we're going to go home and indulge in our usual pastime when we're not in work," Daniel smiled to try and lighten the mood. Noticing that Jack wasn't smiling and was serious, Daniel decided to placate him. After all, if something were to happen to Jack because he was too busy worrying about Daniel's welfare, Daniel would never forgive himself. "Okay Jack, I promise that if this doesn't work out I won't blame myself."

"Good, thank you."

Daniel watched as Teal'c-Jack made his way back to the tent. "I won't blame myself, Jack, as I won't be alive to blame myself." Daniel muttered to himself.

* * *

"How long's it gonna take you to attach the gismo?" Jack asked as they prepared to enter Hano's inner sanctum.

"Not long sir, about five minutes max." Sam continued connecting the re-calibrated scanner to the electrics in the access panel they'd opened. "The technology is amazing. I'd love to have more time to study it, maybe even download the specs onto one of my computers. I could probably do a backwards engineer job and figure out how the whole system works. It could have great potential for Earth."

"I like my batteries to not have skin on them, thank you." Jack said as he stood guard. 

"I've scouted ahead and from what I can tell, Hano's nowhere to be found, the room with the scriptures on the wall is empty. I didn't look any further," Daniel said as he joined them at the base of the stone steps that led to the script room.

"Great. Carter pick up the pace, Daniel help her any way you can, Teal'c you're with me."

"That is the problem, O'Neill."

"Just a little humour, Teal'c." 

"It is not very humorous, O'Neill."

Daniel watched as Teal'c-Jack left, Teal'c still muttering to himself, before he turned his attention back to Sam.

"There, I think that should do it. Well there's only one way to find out for sure." Sam gave Daniel an uncertain smile before turning to follow in the direction Teal'c-Jack had gone.

"That's err, a comforting thought. Thank you, Sam," Daniel said clearly not comforted. Sam noted the worry lines and the pinched look to his face and squeezed his arm as a small gesture of comfort.

The niggling thought that this was still too easy returned and Daniel prayed they weren't walking into a trap. They had reached what they thought of as a generator and Sam efficiently opened the door. "Wow!" Daniel stood rooted to the spot.

Behind the door was a room like nothing SG-1 had ever seen. It was vast; nobody could see the walls they were that far away. The only light came from the thousands, if not, millions of glass pods. They seemed to be grouped into pairs, one held a body the other was empty.

"Carter, you're the expert on this. Now what?" Teal'c-Jack asked as his head swivelled from side to side, taking in as much as possible.

"I wouldn't exactly say I was an expert but we need to find the control panel first." Sam headed for what she assumed would be the middle of the huge room; it seemed logical to think that the control panel would be there as it would be easier to access any of the pods from a central location.

"Major Carter, what is the reason for two pods?" Teal'c asked.

"That's how we'll get the colonel back into his own body. One is supposed to be for the consciousness while the other, as you can see, is for the physical body." Sam was surprised at how much ground they had covered and still hadn't reached the centre of the room. According to the scanner that she held there were only two rooms in the whole facility, the one with the scriptures and this one. The room they were in now seemed to be slightly smaller than the planet, minus the scripture room.

"I see," Teal'c said as he covered Sam's six.

"So we need to find Jack's body, Teal'c you'll have to get in the empty pod. Then it'll be up to Sam and I to reverse the process." Daniel thought for a while. "Sam, how will the device know which consciousness to send to Jack's body?" 

"According to the translation you made, we'll first have to scan Teal'c's brain and lock on to the colonel's brainwave pattern. That'll be easy to detect as Teal'c has a completely different brain physiology due to the symbiote and the fact that he's a Jaffa." Sam speeded up as she thought she could see a control terminal ahead. "Of course that's over simplifying, it won't be that easy, I'm not even sure if it'll work." This last statement she muttered to herself.

When Sam got to the control terminal she recognised the symbols as those that Daniel had been translating, also she noticed it worked on the same water-like principle as the main door into the facility. She looked around nervously, Hano was still nowhere to be seen.

Teal'c-Jack raised his staff weapon ready for any assault they might encounter. Daniel joined Sam at the control terminal.

"How long will it take you to locate the colonel's body?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea, I don't know how Hano has categorised bodies but it shouldn't take too long...I hope." Daniel's fingers glided over the terminal, tracing the script written there, silently mouthing the words to himself. "From what I can tell his filing system is quite simple, it seems the bodies are stored according to species." Daniel moved some of the droplets and chose human male. 

Sam watched as a long list appeared on the viewing screen. "Can you select the most recently added?"

"Way ahead of you, Sam." With a sound like a hovercraft, the pods began to move. It reminded Daniel of the puzzle pictures you get in the small plastic squares, the ones that you have to move the pieces around to make the picture.

After a few moments the scientists watched as Jack's body came into view. Daniel turned to grin at Teal'c-Jack. "Well about time!" Jack exclaimed. "Teal'c, get us into that damn pod now!"

"As you wish, O'Neill." Teal'c moved forward and when he was stood in front of the empty pod he was at a loss as to how to open it. After a short examination he noticed the familiar water droplets. As soon as he touched them Teal'c watched as they moved and the glass cover to the pod slid back.

Sam and Daniel watched as Teal'c-Jack stepped into the pod and the glass cover slid back into place with a soft hydrolic sound.

Sam manipulated the water droplets again. "Okay, scanning brainwaves now."

Daniel's heart rate accelerated and his mouth went dry as he watched the view screen. Please work please work. The chant rattled silently around his brain.

"I've locked onto the colonel, starting the reversal process now." Sam moved some of the droplets and crossing her fingers, let the device do its job.

Daniel wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, maybe something like Harlan's device. He watched, as a dim light grew brighter until he was unable to look at it any more as it stung the eyes.

The light began to flicker and change colour from bright white to a soft yellow. Eventually the light stopped flickering and dimmed all together, then both pods hissed open and Jack stepped forward closely followed by Teal'c.

Jack held his hand in front of him and rotated his wrist. "Yes! I'm back," he said triumphantly. "How ya doin' over there, Teal'c?"

"I am well, O'Neill." Teal'c sounded just as relieved as Jack.

Daniel was so relieved he had the insane urge to fling himself into Jack's arms and kiss any area that wasn't covered with clothing.

"Good to have you back, colonel," Sam said as she grinned widely.

"Good to be back, Carter," Jack said also grinning. "Okay kids, time to get the hell outta here."

"Err, sir, we can't just leave all these people here."

"You're right Carter. Can you put it on an automatic release type thing? Make it so that Hano can't stop it?"

"It's possible," Sam said doubtfully.

"Good, do it. Teal'c, you scout ahead, Daniel you're with me."

Sam got to work on releasing the people and locking Hano out of the system. Teal'c headed in the direction of the door and Jack led Daniel to an area where they wouldn't be seen.

"Jack, where are we going?" Daniel asked perplexed.

Grabbing Daniel's arm and dragging him behind one of the pods, Jack said, "Just here." 

Daniel didn't have time for a reply as Jack's mouth descended onto his own and any rational thought fled in the wake of his desire. The kiss started off harsh and fast eventually becoming slow and sensuous. They fought to try and find each other's tonsils, slowing to lick and nip at each other's lips and tongue.

Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel, hard enough to cause slight pain. Daniel didn't care. It was Jack and he had him back, what were a few broken ribs between lovers anyway, he thought.

"Jesus, Daniel I've missed you, I thought I might never be able to hold you again. Can't tell you how happy I am that I'll be able to suck and fuck you as myself," Jack laughed as Daniel took a mock swipe at him.

"Jack!" Daniel couldn't contain his own chuckle. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"No. Sometimes I think about you sucking and fucking me." Both men released each other as they fell into relieved laughter.

"We better get going." Daniel said and turned to lead the way.

* * *

Daniel once again made his way down the stone steps leading to Hano's inner sanctum, the absence of the rest of SG-1 giving him the feeling of a missing limb. He had given some spiel regarding the need to study the script on the walls, Hano professed that he himself didn't understand what they meant. Daniel didn't believe him for a moment but went along with it, telling Hano that if he was able to translate anything he would share the knowledge gained.

"The device you hold in your hand, what does it do?" Hano asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's err, a recording device. We call it a camcorder; it's capable of taking images, moving or still, so that we may study them later. Would you like me to show you?" Daniel replied, hoping that the more open he was, the more Hano would let him see.

"Maybe later, I must leave you for a short while. Please feel free to look around and take your still and moving images." Before Daniel could reply Hano left as quickly as he'd arrived the first time Daniel saw him.

Daniel was a little surprised that Hano had left him alone but didn't worry about it for too long, time was of the essence and Daniel was going to make the most of the time he had...Jack's life depended on it.

After an hour or so reading what was essentially the philosophical outlook of the society that created the ship they were on, Daniel made a momentous discovery; it was a detailed plan of how the device that separates the mind from the body works...the most important thing being how to reverse the procedure. Daniel tried to contain himself but couldn't help giving a little dance of joy at his discovery, he was just glad the other members of the team weren't there to watch him make a fool of himself.

He quickly taped everything necessary, sure in the knowledge that Sam would be able to work her usual techno magic and get Jack back in his own body. Once finished he packed his things and prepared to leave.

* * *

"What's taking Daniel so long? He should have been back by now." Jack once again massaged his temples; the headache that had begun as a dull throb earlier had now manifested itself as an all out attack on his frontal lobe.

"Are you feeling alright, colonel?" Sam had noticed Jack's odd behaviour.

"No, Major Carter, O'Neill is not, in fact, alright. As neither am I."

"What do you mean Teal'c?" Sam's forehead creased, she was as concerned about Daniel as Jack was, but had been worrying about the state of health of both Jack and Teal'c. Sam had noticed that over the last hour or so, Teal'c-Jack had become very pale and slightly disorientated, more and more he had been rubbing his temples and Sam was worried that time was running out. Hurry up Daniel, she silently prayed. 

"I have been attempting to kel'no'reem but have been unable to do so due to O'Neill's brain patterns interrupting the meditation process. If I am unable to perform kel'no'reem the symbiote will be unable to help us."

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson, it is not good."

"Daniel! Thank God. Did you find anything we can use?" Sam's relief at the archaeologist's return was evident in the heartfelt greeting she gave him.

"I think so, but I need you to look at the tape, it'll probably make more sense to you. I think I've found the instructions for reversing the process." Daniel made his way over to Teal'c-Jack and patted his shoulder consolingly, he was unable to say or do what he wanted but he could let Jack know he was worried about him.

Teal'c-Jack gave Daniel an understanding look and turning to Sam, Jack said, "Carter, you and Daniel work it out, Teal'c and I will try to kel'no'reem."

The two scientists watched as Teal'c-Jack made his way unsteadily towards one of the tents.

"How long as he been like that?" Daniel asked as he set up the video playback.

"Practically from the moment you left but it's been getting worse over the last half hour," Sam answered quietly.

Daniel tried to act nonchalantly but knowing he had already failed, his shoulders slumped with worry and fatigue. "Then we'd best hurry, Teal'c and Jack are depending on us."

Tracing his fingers across the viewing screen Daniel explained. "Okay, this basically explains the ideology of the society that built the ship. Now this, this is where it starts to become interesting. From what I can tell it's a detailed plan on how the device that separates mind and body works."

"I think your right," Sam confirmed. "These look like mathematical equations on how many people the ship needs to maintain maximum power and for how long each body would work, plus the rate at which they would have to be replaced." Sam kept looking at the screen before her. "Daniel, this is amazing, think about the level of technology it must take not only to recognize the energy a body creates but also to harness that energy. It's astounding."

"But does it tell you how to reverse the process?" Daniel asked, not quite keeping the impatience out of his voice.

"Yes, I think if we reverse the polarity of the device's power core that should essentially reverse the process."

"What?" Daniel said disbelievingly. "That's it? It's that simple?"

"Theoretically...yes. You see by changing the polarity of the power core you'd be...."

"That's great! Well what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we...."

"Hold on Daniel, reversing the polarity is simple; getting back into Hano's complex won't be. I don't think he'll be too happy about us coming in and changing his whole way of life, not to mention the fact we'd be breaking his ship."

"Breaking his ship, I never thought of that. How long would it take for the ship to power down?"

"Looking at these equations and the amount of energy the ship can store I'd say between three and five days." Sam added to the notes she had already been making, checking her calculations and conclusions.

"What happens when the ship powers down?" Daniel was concerned that something drastic could happen in the meantime.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked distractedly.

"Does it just stop? Does everything return to normal? We go home yadda."

"Let me have a complete look at the video, see if I can find anything else and I'll let you know. Don't go too far though, I may need you for translating"

"Okay, I'll go and let Jack and Teal'c know what's happening then I'll come back with some coffee." Daniel said, wishing there was more he could do but knowing it was sometimes better to just leave Sam with something and let her take it apart, figure it all out and give them the solution. He felt a little more positive about the situation now but wouldn't feel happy until they were all home safe and sound and Jack was in his own body.

* * *

"So kids, whadda we know?" Jack asked as he entered the tent before Daniel had a chance to leave and find him.

"Well, we know that the process is reversible and that Sam will be able to do it. The problem will be getting past Hano," Daniel said rather dejectedly.

"I'd like to know why he's let you have this information in the first place," Sam asked.

"Yeah...I kind of wondered that myself. It did seem a little too easy." Turning Daniel stared intently at the images on the screen, looking for anything that might indicate subterfuge. He was beginning to wonder if Hano had let him have free access to the script because he knew that it contained false information.

"Hano shouldn't be too much of a problem...should he?"

Sam gave Jack a worried look, as Jack knew the military side of things inside out. He'd already assessed the threat Hano posed to them and knew the answer to his own question. Obviously the kel'no'reem hadn't benefited either him or Teal'c. That meant that time really was of the essence and they couldn't waste any more, their plan was either going to work or fail. SG-1 wouldn't give up and would die together trying to save each other. Although Sam didn't want to die, the thought of it not happening alone, the fact that she'd be with her `family' was a comfort.

Taking Jack's arm Daniel said, "No Jack, Hano shouldn't be too much of a problem." Daniel indicated for Jack to sit on one of the sleeping bags. "Why don't you sit here and rest while Sam and I continue, we're gonna need you later."

"Daniel Jackson, why are you treating us as if we were a small child? We are not." Teal'c gave Daniel a pained expression at this imagined slight by his friend.

"Sorry Teal'c, I'm err...just worried about you both. I really should help Sam."

"Indeed."

Daniel rejoined Sam at the monitor and taking one last look decided that they had to take the information at face value; they would go ahead with the plan as already set out.

"I'll retro fit the electrics in this access panel here," Sam pointed to an area of the screen. "With one of the re-calibrated scanners, that should knock out any of Hano's defence systems giving us enough time to gain access and hopefully reverse the process." Moving to pack the re-calibrated scanner in her backpack, Sam continued. "Of course it might not work as I have no way of knowing just what kind of defences Hano has."

"It'll work," Daniel determinedly assured her. It has to, can't loose Jack, he thought to himself, it's like the drink Jack Daniels. You can't have one without the other. That thought brought a smile to Daniel's face.

"We should leave as soon as possible. The colonel and Teal'c seem to be getting worse and I'm not sure how much longer they can hold out."

"Okay, we move out in twenty minutes," Teal'c-Jack said as he stood up. "Daniel a word." Teal'c-Jack made his way out of the tent.

"Jack, we don't have much time, what is it?" Daniel asked a little preoccupied with the thoughts running through his mind.

"I don't want us to go into this without making sure you know how much I love and respect you. Ack!" Jack held up a finger to stop Daniel interrupting. "I'm not done yet. No matter what happens, even if this doesn't work, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything Jack, you know that. But this is going to work."

"Just in case. I want you to promise me that if this doesn't pan out, that you won't blame yourself, that you'll go on with your life and enjoy it. You deserve much more than shutting yourself off from the world, from your emotions. You should experience all the joys and yes the sorrows as well that life has to offer, please Daniel promise me this one thing." Jack knew he sounded desperate but needed the reassurance that Daniel was going to be emotionally okay if this all went pear shaped.

"Jack, this really isn't necessary. We're going to get this job done just like we always do, then we're going to go home and indulge in our usual pastime when we're not in work," Daniel smiled to try and lighten the mood. Noticing that Jack wasn't smiling and was serious, Daniel decided to placate him. After all, if something were to happen to Jack because he was too busy worrying about Daniel's welfare, Daniel would never forgive himself. "Okay Jack, I promise that if this doesn't work out I won't blame myself."

"Good, thank you."

Daniel watched as Teal'c-Jack made his way back to the tent. "I won't blame myself, Jack, as I won't be alive to blame myself." Daniel muttered to himself. ~#~

"Colonel, we've got incoming!" came Sam's shout over a barrage of gunfire.

Both Jack and Daniel immediately began running to Sam's last known location, the central control panel. When they reached it they noticed Sam crouched behind the panel as three mechanical beings aimed gun-like weapons in her direction, firing shots that reminded Jack of a staff blast. Taking up position and aiming their weapons, they watched as more of the mechanical warriors arrived and began firing them.

"Carter, what the hell happened?" Jack called over the noise.

"I don't know, sir. One minute I was re-programming the consol and the next these...these robots came and started shooting." Sam watched as the robot nearest to her fell in a satisfying heap of twisted metal."Perhaps this is one of the defences you couldn't know about," Daniel shouted unhelpfully as Jack gave him an `oh really, you don't say' look, before blowing the arm off a robot.

Hearing the gunfire Teal'c had made his way back to the pod room, quickly assessing the situation he dropped to one knee and began taking out some more of the robots. "Their numbers appear to be increasing, O'Neill."

"I noticed that" Jack answered sarcastically. 

Teal'c merely lifted an imperious eyebrow and continued firing his staff weapon.

Daniel crouched low and made it to Sam's location, shooting two more of the robots, watching as the severed parts continued to twitch and move, thankfully not for long.

After what seemed like an age to Jack, he noticed that the numbers of robots seemed to be decreasing as the amount of broken, twisted and in some cases smoking metal, began to pile up around them. After another, shorter, fire fight no more robots appeared to be advancing on them. Jack hoped that they had gotten them all, but being a bit of a pessimist, he didn't think they had. Silently he indicated to his team it was time to move out, and cautiously SG-1 made its way towards the exit, with weapons raised and ready for any more unexpected surprises.

They managed to leave Hano's sanctuary without any further hindrances and beat a hasty but careful retreat.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Stargate however, they immediately noticed a problem. There were still hundreds, if not thousands of people waiting to go through to their own planets. It was nothing short of bedlam, they hadn't organised themselves at all. Jack sighed deeply. "Crap," he said softly.

"Carter, I want you to stand at the DHD and note the addresses of the planets these people are gating to. Daniel, you're with Sam, I want you to question them, find out as much as you can, levels of technology that sort of stuff. Teal'c you're with me, we're going to try and get these people into some sort of order. Everybody got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Indeed."

"Yes...Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"Take care."

"Always, you too." Grinning, Jack turned to his task.

Teal'c's intimidation tactics worked well and the people that were capable began to organise themselves into groups, those that came from the same planet, those that knew people from neighbouring planets or that had trade agreements and so on. Within a couple of hours, Sam had dozens of gate addresses and Daniel, with his softly spoken and gently encouraging voice, had managed to gather information pertaining to those addresses. Teal'c and Jack had organised hundreds of people, Jack even managing to defuse a few inter-planetary squabbles using his usual tact and diplomacy, of course the fact that he brandished his P90 a few times had nothing to do with it.

Well into the night they worked with a sense of urgency, fearing that Hano could have more of the robots or that as the planet sized vessel became ever lower on power, that some other kind of defence system could very well kick in, hampering their attempts at getting home. It was by silent agreement that they continued, without sleep or rest.

By mid-morning the next day there were thousands more people to supervise through the gate. Sam was astounded at how many addresses and how much information they had managed to gather, it was going to take her at least a week to input all the data into the base's computer, after she'd had a few days sleep.

Daniel was on a high with all the new people and cultures he'd found out about. He couldn't wait to get back to Earth and correlate all the information, maybe even organise visits to some of the planets.

Jack was feeling old and tired, still suffering from the effects of being inside Teal'c and the lack of sleep. He couldn't wait to get home and fall into bed, preferably with Daniel, no, Jack corrected himself, absolutely with Daniel.

Teal'c just wanted to get back to some semblance of normalcy and be able to complete a successful kel'no'reem.

By late evening they were dead on their feet but still had weeks of work to do before they could gate home. 

Jack and Teal'c quickly moved to the head of the line as a commotion broke out due to the fact that the Stargate was dialling in, somebody was trying to gate to the planet.

"Report, Carter!" Jack bellowed.

"I know as much as you, sir, the Stargate just activated."

"Get these people out of here, we have no idea who might be coming through."

There were a few frantic moments where Sam and Daniel ran about shouting at the people to take cover (except they had no idea as there was nowhere to take cover, most of the trees were gone). Jack and Teal'c took up defensive positions, weapons aimed at the centre of the Stargate.

After waiting three tense minutes twelve people in combats came through the wormhole, it looked to be SG-3, SG-5 and SG-11.

Jack lowered his weapon and grinned at the newcomers. "Well it's about time."

"Good to see you to, colonel," Colonel Bassett stuck out his hand in greeting.

* * *

Daniel dialled home and SG-1 said their goodbyes to the remaining people. SG-7 and a few other science corps were going to continue the work Sam and Daniel had begun. They also said goodbye to SG-8, the medical team that would look after the sick and mentally disturbed people and SG-3 and five who were there to protect everybody from any unseen foes. Sam sent the GDO code and they moved towards the event horizon, its shimmering and rippling surface a welcome beacon in the gloom of the darkening night. 

After a thorough medical examination by Janet and declaring SG-1 tired but otherwise well and a quick debrief with the General, the team was finally released to go their separate ways. Sam went to one of the guest rooms as she wanted to get an early start on inputting the data, Teal'c went to his room for a well earned and much needed kel'no'reem and Jack and Daniel made their way to the underground car park.

"So, Daniel, your place or mine?" Jack asked suggestively.

When they reached Jack's place, they shared a quick shower and a had a light meal before falling exhausted into bed and wrapped around each other, they fell asleep.

Jack wasn't sure what roused him but he awoke to weak sunlight trying to penetrate the blinds, and he guessed it to be the early hours of the morning. Turning over, he looked into the face of his slumbering lover. "Daniel, you awake?" he whispered. Jack listened for half a second to Daniel's heavy breathing then louder said, "Daniel! You awake?" 

This had the desired effect of making Daniel start with a grunt and crack open one bleary, malevolent eye. "No," he slurred.

"Sure you are, you just said `no'," Jack grinned.

"Unless you have `offee or the world's in im'nent danger, sh'up and go back to sleep." With this Daniel huffily turned over and pulling the covers securely around him, went back to sleep. 

If possible, Jack's grin became even bigger and spooning up behind Daniel, his hands began to roam over the sleeping archaeologist. "Daniel," Jack drawled, "I've been stuck in another man's body for days, I've had to endure a very thorough going over by Janet, is it too much to ask for a bit of TLC from the love of my life?"

Turning back over, Daniel groaned, there was no sleep to be had when Jack was in one of these moods. If Daniel was honest with himself, he wasn't really surprised and was grateful he had gotten as much sleep as he had and if he was being even more honest he'd been looking forward to this for days and was as horny as a toad. Jack didn't have to know that though, although how he was going to keep the evidence of his arousal a secret, Daniel had no idea.

"Did you bring a pistol to bed or are you just pleased to see me?" Jack asked huskily.

Busted. "Well...err, I'll have to go with the `I'm just pleased to see you' angle as you were with me when I handed my gun back into the armoury." Daniel wasn't at all sheepish about being caught out; he licked his lips in anticipation.

"You don't know how my heart flutters to hear you say that," Jack chuckled before his face became serious and he bent to gently take Daniel's already moist lips.

Daniel applied slight pressure and as Jack's mouth opened beneath his own, Daniel plunged greedily ahead. Trying to absorb Jack to breath in his very essence, the thought had occurred to him over the last couple of days what a very precious thing Jack and he shared. The saying was true, you never really know what you have until you lose it. Daniel was going to squeeze every ounce of happiness and love he could out of his relationship with Jack, as tomorrow it could all be lost.

There was also a sense of urgency to Jack's lovemaking, he had been looking death in the face and the only thing he'd been able to think about, the only thing that had gotten him through the ordeal had been the beautiful man currently laying in his arms. Daniel's unfailing belief in the team, his unwavering devotion to Jack and the mission was enough to make any man feel as if all his birthdays and Christmases had come at once. Jack swallowed back the lump of emotion that formed in his throat.

Daniel's hands glided across the silken skin of Jack's back, following the ripples of the muscles underneath. His fingers mapped every vertebra up his spine to eventually card through and grip Jack's hair bringing his mouth closer, making the kiss deeper and more intense.

Jack groaned his approval and did some exploring of his own. Tracing Daniel's appendix scar and moving across to circle his navel, Daniel to pulled in his stomach, the gentle touch slightly ticklish. Jack could feel Daniel's lips curl into a grin. Becoming more aroused, Jack explored further south, his fingers meeting the springy pubic hair at the base of Daniel's cock.

Daniel bucked his hips encouraging Jack to grip his lengthening and thickening dick. He could feel Jack's own dick twitching against his thigh. The evidence of Jack's arousal causing his own to heighten, Daniel felt the excitement building and all he really wanted was to feel Jack buried balls deep into his ass. "Do it Jack," Daniel half groaned half whispered, "I want you inside me, I want to feel your balls hitting my ass cheeks as your dick rubs across my prostate. I want you so far inside me that we don't know where you stop and I begin."

Daniel's words had the effect of making Jack's blood turn to molten lava and his dick grew impossibly thicker, the tip weeping milky fluid. "Unless you want me to shoot my load right now, I suggest you shut up and turn over," Jack growled.

"No. I want to be able to see your face, Jack."

"Jeeze, Daniel are you trying to kill me?" Jack asked with a pained expression, his arousal had become so acute. Reaching his hand under the pillow, Jack groped for the lube they always kept there. After smearing a generous amount onto his fingers, Jack began massaging the small pucker that was the entrance to Daniel's body. His lover moaned and squirmed beneath him as he tried to impale himself on Jack's fingers to speed up the process, he was so desperate to feel Jack glide inside him. Jack wasn't going to keep Daniel waiting for long, he didn't think he could hold out as it was; there was no point in teasing both of them.

"Yes, Jack, that's it. Keep going, Jack, fuck that feels good, your dick will feel even better," Daniel said, a slight hint Jack though. If Jack weren't so desperate to be inside Daniel he would have chuckled.

Knowing Daniel was as prepared as either of them could stand, Jack positioned himself and agonisingly slowly, pushed into his lover until he felt his balls rest against the cheeks of Daniel ass. Daniel bucked his hips causing Jack to hiss out a breath, if Daniel did that again he would lose it.

Daniel could see the sweat beading on Jack's brow and wanted to lean up and kiss it away, the look on Jack's face stopped him. Daniel could tell Jack was close, usually they both lasted much longer but the depth and intensity of their emotions was going to guarantee this was a quickie. Thank God they had a lifetime for slow, drawn out lovemaking sessions.

Jack started to slowly pull out, the effort causing his arms to shake and the sweat along his shoulders to pool and run down his spine and between the crack of his ass. Unbeknownst to him, his back glistened in the predawn light, highlighting every bunch and ripple of his muscles. Once he had almost pulled all the way out he powerfully, plunged back in, they both cried out their pleasure.

Daniel couldn't stand it any longer. He gripped his cock and began to hungrily pull and squeeze. Jack watched as the sweat made Daniel's hair stick to his head and bead on his upper lip, dipping his head Jack licked and sucked at Daniel's lips.

Jack began to really pound into Daniel; he knew it was what they both wanted and needed to exorcise the spectre of their last mission. To confirm to themselves that they had really made it, that they really were here right now. 

Daniel could feel his orgasm building, the pressure at the base of his cock rising as he began to furiously pump, the tip becoming almost unbearably sensitive. Jack watched all this in wonder; Daniel was just so beautiful when he was about to climax. Daniel's spine arched, his whole body becoming stiff, his mouth opening in a silent cry as his pearly come spilt over his hand and stomach.

The sight was too much for Jack and clenching his butt, he drove into Daniel, a few short, quick times before his own come was released with a shout of triumph. Jack collapsed onto Daniel to ride out the after tremors; gulping for air he placed his face in the space between Daniel's neck and shoulder.

Daniel clung to Jack through his own tremors, loving the feel and weight of Jack above him. When he felt he was able to once again string a coherent sentence together, Daniel said, "Fucking hell! That was intense."

"Yeah," Jack said breathlessly, grinning.

The End.


End file.
